


Doctor Knows Best

by Southern_Fried_Penguin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, F/M, John and Mary's first time, John is a Sex God, John moves on, Mary can't handle it, My interpretation, Office Sex, Sherlock is gone, Who knew he had it in him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Fried_Penguin/pseuds/Southern_Fried_Penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary is working as a receptionist in the office of Dr. John Watson. Her office crush on him has completely spiraled out of control into full-blown lust. But she tries her best to hide it. But an unexpected situation forced them into awkward circumstances. Will Mary survive or die of mortification?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something-something I wrote late at night when I couldn't sleep. It's the first fic I've written that isn't johnlock so I hope it's ok.

“Did you see the bum on that one?” Darlene nodded her head in the direction of the patient who was exiting the waiting room, obviously appreciating the view.

Mary Morstan couldn’t help but laugh. The 54-year-old nurse was happily married and had always told Mary that the key to a long relationship was to look but never touch.

She glanced up to watch the man’s retreat but was distracted when Dr. Watson entered the front office.

“Good morning Mary, Morning Darlene.” he greeted as he placed a patient’s file in a tray with other to be filed back on the shelf.

“Good Morning.” both Mary and Darlene replied.

Mary did her best to concentrate on her computer screen as he moved about the office. Ever since she had been hired as a receptionist a few months ago she had become a raging ball of lust in the vicinity of Dr. Watson. The man talked and her heart fluttered. He smiled and she got wet, so much so that she had started to pack an extra pair of knickers in her purse each day to change into.

Who could blame her thought? A returning war hero, Dr. Watson was the epitome of smart, blonde and handsome. Built like a soldier with a smile that lit up any room, he made all his single female patients drool. And some of the married ones too. Every time Mary looked into those blue eyes everything else in the world seemed to fade away.

But the strain of unfulfilled arousal had started to wear on her. Her training in her past life had taught her how to deal with impossible situations but all that went right out the window whenever he was around her. She had even gone so far to make an appointment with a gynecologist. If she didn’t get something to dull her hormones she was going to end up jumping on Dr. Watson, patients be damned.

“Mary, could you print me out today’s schedule?”

His voice sent a shiver up Mary’s spine and caused that secret part of her to clench tightly. Six more hours; she just had six more hours until her appointment. She’d beg the doctor to give her medication if she had to.

She printed off the appointments for the day and held the papers out to Dr. Watson without taking her eyes off the computer screen. He took the stack of papers, thanking her, and she couldn’t help but sigh in relief when she heard the office door close with his exit. She fidgeted in her chair, trying to ignore her throbbing sex and find a comfortable position to sit in.

“Quit squirming!” Darlene chastised as she pulled out another patient’s file.

“I can’t help it!” Mary replied quietly. “You would be too if your vagina had suddenly become a water park!”

Darlene burst into laughter. She had quickly picked up on Mary’s attraction to Dr. Watson. Mary had confided in her, hoping her nursing expertise would provide answers why Mary’s body reacted so strongly to the mere sight of the man. That conversation had let to the scheduling of the appointment.

The day went by so slowly. When the time came for the appointment, she was suffering from sensation overload. She had just made it to her car when she noticed that she had a voicemail on her mobile. Clicking the playback button, she listened in dismay.

Hello Ms. Morstan. This is Jennifer with South London OB-GYN. I’m sorry to inform you that Doctor Evans has been called away for a delivery and will have to reschedule your appointment. Our office hours are from 8am to 4pm so please call and we’ll get another appointment worked out for you as soon as possible. Have a great day!

Mary dropped her head in frustration on the roof of her car. This couldn’t be happening. She contemplated whether to go back into the office and finish her shift or just go home. She’d have to take off work again for her rescheduled appointment so she might as well finish working for the day. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and headed back into the building. Time was money and what was another hour at this point?

Darlene eyed her as she walked back into the front office. “What are you doing back? Missed me that much?”

“They canceled my appointment. A woman went into labor.”

“Oh sweetie, I’m sorry.”

Mary laughed. “Any other woman would be thrilled if they were in my situation.”

“Only the bow legged ones. They’re so promiscuous they can’t even walk straight.” Giving Mary a smile, Darlene called back the next patient.

One hour later the last patient had finally been called back into the examination room. The nurses set about cleaning the vacant rooms while Mary processed all the insurance information and organized the front office.

It wasn’t long before Darlene entered the waiting room, handbag in hand. “Well, I’m headed home for the day. You buy yourself a tub of ice cream and take it easy this afternoon.”

“Ta. Tell Ken I said hello!” Mary replied.

“Don’t think I’m going to pass on your little flirtations to my husband you little trollop,” Darlene teased. With a wink and a wave of her hand she left the office, the other nurses close behind.

Mary had just finished emptying the cash drawer of all co-payments when Dr. Watson entered the waiting room with his patient.

“Now remember, you have to take those pills twice a day to avoid infection. If you see any redness of swelling, you come in immediately.”

“Will do, Doc.” the younger man replied before leaving the office.

Dr. Watson turned about and paused at the sight of Mary. “I thought you left earlier.”

“My appointment was cancelled so I decided to go ahead and finish up the day.”

As he glanced at her, concern transformed his features and Mary could tell he was going into Doctor mode.

“Come on back and I’ll do a checkup.”

Mary blushed fiercely. “Ummm….no that’s okay. I’ll just reschedule my appointment.”

“Mary if you’re feeling ill it’s best to be seen sooner rather than later.”

“I’m not ill. Not really. It’s just…personal.”

“I’m a Doctor first and your employer second. There’s no reason to be embarrassed. Come on back.” Without waiting for her to answer, he headed back towards the exam room. Mary stood there in indecision, not knowing what to do. It would be rude to just leave but there was NO WAY she was going to let him examine her! She would instantly die of mortification if he had an inkling how aroused she was.

Walking back to the room, she stood just outside the door. Dr. Watson was inside, sitting on a stool as he massaged the kinks out of his neck. The sight alone caused Mary to instantly become wetter, if that was possible.

“Have a seat Mary.” Dr. Watson said, pointing towards the exam table.

“Really, it’s a feminine problem. Thank you for your concern, but I’ll be alright.”

“Mary, you are a key to this office functioning. And no offence, but if you’re feeling any discomfort if will likely start to affect your work. The last thing I need is a sick receptionist.”

“I was going to see the gynecologist!” Mary blurted out before she lost her courage.

Understanding dawned on Dr. Watson’s face. “Oh. Umm. For…well…Annual checkup?” His face flushed too and that helped somewhat, to see that he was also uncomfortable.

“No, but like I said…. it’s personal.”

“So you’re not feeling any discomfort?”

“A little…but it’s nothing I can’t live with.”

Dr. Watson stood up from his seat and reached into the cabinet over the sink and grabbed a robe. “Where is the discomfort originating?” He handed the robe to Mary and then went about placing the protective paper over the table.

Mary sat the robe down on the chair and backed away. “Really, I’m fine. I think I’m going to head home now. Have a great afternoon Dr. Watson.” Spinning on her heels she prepared to leave.

“Dammit Mary! If you’re experiencing discomfort it could be a number of things. Ovarian cysts are not uncommon and if you have them and screw around by not getting it check out you could risk rupturing them. Just change into the damn robe and let me do a pelvic exam! If your ovaries feel normal, then you are free to go.” He marched past her, leaving her alone in the examination room.

Could it really be something that serious? She had always assumed that she just suffered from an overactive libido, but what if it was something more severe? Plagued with a mixture of concern and embarrassment, she changed into the robe.

A minute later a light knock came on the door and Mary called him in, her nervousness growing. He pulled the stirrups out from under the exam table before motioning Mary to lay back. Her breath picked up as she lifted her legs into place.

“I need you to scoot down until your bum reached the bottom of the table.”

Mary listened to his instructions until she felt the edge of the table and cool air caressing her bared skin.

“So…your symptoms?” Dr. Watson asked calmly.

“Over sensitivity.” she murmured and her cheeks flushed again. The snap of latex gloves caused Mary to flinch and her heartbeat to pick up tenfold.

“Okay Mary. Have you ever had a pelvic exam before?”

She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

“It’s really simple. I’m going to stick two fingers inside of you and then press down on your abdomen. This allows me to feel your ovaries and determine whether or not they are normal sized.”

“Inside?” Mary squeaked.

“Yes, inside. I’ve done thousands of pelvic exams so there’s no reason to be nervous. Now, are you ready?”

She had barely given him a nod before his fingers were sliding deep inside her pussy and as much as she tried to fight the sensation, it was too much. An instant orgasm ripped through her body. Her back bowed off the table as her hips undulated in pleasure. A moan slipped passed her lips as she continued to contract around his fingers.

It seemed to last forever until she finally regained her senses. Glancing up she saw a look of shock on Dr. Watson’s features, and then realized that his fingers were still inside of her. Pushing his hand away, she slid off the table as tears pooled in her eyes. Quickly grabbing her trousers, she shoved her legs inside, tripping in her haste.

Dr. Watson caught her before she could fall on the floor. “Mary, wait a second. It’s alright. It happens all the time.”

“It’s not okay! I told you it was personal and you didn’t listen!”

“Mary, look at me.”

When she refused to look at him, he spun her in his arms. Before she could offer a protest his lips came smashing down on hers. Her gasp of surprise gave him to opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth and she moaned in pleasure at her first taste.

Hesitantly, she returned the kiss, afraid that any moment he might pull away. Instead his hands trailed up the back of her bare thighs and underneath the robe to grip her ass. As he pulled her into the heat of his body, she felt the unmistakable bulge of his erection.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she grinded against him, dazed by the feel of his long thick cock. She needed to feel him, needing him inside of her. Attacking the fly of his slacks she jerked at his trousers, wanting them off. 

“Whoa, slow down Mary. We’ve got plenty of time.” He murmured against her lips.

“I need you now!” She reached into his pants and practically purred as she grasped his cock. It was thicker than she expected. She stroked him slowly, measuring his length.

A groan slipped past his lips as he thrust into her hand. But after a few more strokes he halted her movements, pushing her hand away.

“Enough.” He said gruffly as his hands returned to her ass and lifted her off the floor. Mary tried to wrap her legs around him but her slacks were still tangled around her ankles. With a couple of kicks she was relieved when they fell to the ground, allowing her to wrap herself around his waist.

The back of her thighs bumped against the exam table and he guided her back until she was once again lying down. He lifted her legs back into the stirrups and before she knew it his fingers were back inside of her. Except this time his movements were anything but clinical.

He set up a delicious rhythm, thrusting his fingers deep as his thumb massaged her clit. Slow then faster, deep then shallow. Within minutes she was squirming on the table, the room filled with the sound of her erratic breathing.

Just as she felt the tightening of her impending orgasm he pulled her fingers away. Mary whimpered at the loss but before she could protest his fingers were instantly replaced by his mouth.

She yelled in pleasure as his tongue plunged deep into her channel, lapping at her juices. He was merciless in his administrations and when he finally sucked her clit into his mouth, she completely detonated.

It went on and on and she savored every second…or was it minutes? The sound of drawers opening and closing slowly pulled her out of her reverie. Looking to her side she saw him reaching for something. “Where the hell are they?” he muttered. He opened another drawer. “Gotcha!”

Grabbing an object out of the drawer, he shoved off his lab coat and he made his way back to where she lay.

“Mary, if you want to stop now is the time to say so.”

Mary stared at him in confusion, her mind still muddled from her recent orgasm. Looking down she realized that he held a condom in his hand.

“No, I don’t want to stop.” Sitting up, she grabbed the gaping waistband of his pants and pulled them down to his thighs until they bunched around his knees. His erection was outlined in his bright red pants, the head just peeking out over the top. Just the sight of it caused her to get wetter still.

Slowing pulling down the last bit of material between her lover and heaven, she stared raptly as his cock sprung free. It was magnificent, standing long, thick, and proud. A gift to woman surely. But in this moment, it was all hers.

Grabbing the base, she leaned forward and took his cock onto her mouth, moaning at the taste. Salty, sweet, and a delicious treat. Her tongue traced along the bulging vein at the bottom of this cock before turning her attention to the head. She flicked back and forth over the slit and gave a delightful moan when she was gifted with a drop of cum.

He groaned and buried his hands into her short platinum hair, guiding her in her movements. “That feels amazing. You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock like this.” He murmured.

Mary picked up her attentions, hollowing her cheeks as she swallowed him down her throat.

“Oh shit.” He swore. He pulled at her hair, leaving her no choice but to release him or risk having her hair pulled out. “I’m not cumming until I’m inside of you. Lay back.” He ordered softly.

Listening to his command immediately, she did as she was told. He watched her as he tore open the wrapper of the condom and slowly wrapped it down his length.

“Are you on the pill Mary?”

“No, but I’m clean.”

A breathy ‘okay’ slipped past his lips as she spread her legs wide for him. Planting one of his hands on the table near her head, he used the other to lift up her gown, baring her breasts.

She was brought back to the present at the feel of his cock against her slit. He rubbed the head back and forth, collecting the juices before slowly pushing into her. She stretched around the head of his cock, a reminder of how long it had been since she had been with a man.

“God, you’re tight.” He murmured and he trailed kisses across her cheek. He nipped at the lobe of her ear, sucking it into his mouth as he forced more of his cock inside her. He caught her gasp as he thrust deeper and her pleasure soon became tinged with pain. He was too big.

“Wait.” Mary gasped. She needed a moment to adjust. Even as wet as she was, apparently it still wasn’t enough. Though he stopped, she could tell it was a struggle. His panting breaths caressed her neck as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. His hands trailed up her waist until they grabbed her breasts, his talented fingers massaging the soft globes. Her nipples puckered, begging for attention and he didn’t deny her.

Her pussy clinched around him and her discomfort slowly morphed into pleasure. Shifting her hips experimentally, she cried out in pleasure as he slid deeper.

“Are you ready?” he asked, still holding himself still as he waited for her answer.

“Yes! Please, just move!”

His hips began to retreat before slowly thrusting forward. When she showed no signs of distress he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper.

Mary moaned out load as her muscle contracted around him. Lowering his head, he drew one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked the tip and his tongue played with the nub. His cock pounded into her and combined with the suction of her nipple, she climaxed again.

As her body rippled around him she sobbed in pleasure. Each spasm of her channel milked his cock and she couldn’t help but with that he didn’t have the condom on. She wanted to feel his thickness, feel each and every vein and she clamped down around him. Leaning back up, he grabbed a hold of her hips to hold her in place and he continued to pound into her. The sound of their skin slapping together was an erotic echo in the room, only adding to her arousal.

“You’re going to cum for me again, aren’t you?” he said, as he ground his pelvis into her clit. And she knew then that he was right. His every stroke into her was at a different angle and she cried out again and he hit a particularly sensitive spot. His chuckle interrupted her cry.

“Right there, yeah?” He pulled her hips into the thrust of his cock, each time hitting that sensitive spot, over and over again.

“I can’t take anymore!” she suddenly screamed as she felt the beginning of yet another orgasm building up. She didn’t know if she would survive it.

“You can take it, and you will.” He growled, punctuating his words as he once again slammed into that infamous G-spot. One of his hands released her hips and traced her abdomen before burying his fingers into her slick folds. Skilled fingers, ones used to heal others. But the only thing they were bringing now was torment.

As he traced the hood of her clit she thrashed about on the table. “Don’t fight it Mary.” He cooed. His touch grew firmer, his fingers lowering until he traced circles directly over his clit. He pinched it simultaneously with another thrust and she screamed once again. She flooded him as if a dam had burst, his moisture coating him, wave upon wave of pleasure floating through her body.

Too much. It was just too much. Black spots filled her vision just as she saw him stiffen, the muscles in his neck taut.

“Jesus, Mary. I won’t last much longer.” He ground out through clenched teeth. He ground into her, seating himself as deep as he could go. He breath halted and his body and hips jerked against her spasmodically as he started to cum.

Mary ran her hands up and down his chest, awed by the sight of this man coming undone. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen, the play of emotions and pleasure that washed over his face as he continued to cum inside her.

Finally, as he finished emptying himself, his body sagged and blanketed Mary. She relished the feel of his skin against hers and trailed her hands up and down his back.

“What do you say we go for dinner Mary?” he asked. “Then afterwards, who knows?”

She smiled. “I would love that Dr. Watson.”

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get enough of you.” He whispered as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. “And Mary?”

“Yes?”

“I think it’d be best if you start calling me John.”


End file.
